


There And Back Again Once More (or Second Chances)

by MasterChiefette



Series: Botfa Fix-It Alternate Universes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amused Gandalf, BAMF Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, BotFA Fix-It, But it will take a while, Confused Bilbo, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gandalf Knows All, M/M, Multi, Second Chances, Wishes, Yavanna is a meddler, Yavanna loves cute little hobbits, canonical feels, entire story redo, for obvious reasons, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChiefette/pseuds/MasterChiefette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was dying. It was not of a wound of any kind, nor of sickness. He was dying of age, in his sleep. As he lay in one of the many, generally comfortable beds in Rivendell, with his dearest nephew at the bed to his side, he could feel his last breath leaving him. As his mind faded into the darkness, he looked over his life.</p><p>He had been through pain, suffering, near-death, emotional trauma, and elongated life. He had watched the man he loved die, and he had cried enough tears to last a lifetime. And now, 62 years later, he was dying. He had left Erebor all those years ago after the death of Fili, Kili and Thorin, but his heart had forever remained in the lonely mountain, along with his One.</p><p>So as he lay there on his bed, listening to the sound of Frodo sleeping, it occured to Bilbo that the trip to the Undying Lands that was to take place the next day wasn't meant for him. He was dying, after all.</p><p>Bilbo Baggins had had enough pain for a lifetime. As he took his last chance to, he thought to himself: 'If only I could have one more chance.'</p><p>And then he was gone. His old, hurt, and tearstained heart had given out.</p><p>But his story did not end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Is Not Your Fate Today

**Author's Note:**

> In which Bilbo wakes up in a house somewhere, is graced by the pressence of a beautiul woman in green and her family, and she explains everything.
> 
> UPDATE: If the start of this fanfiction sounds similar to another fanfiction, I actually got the general from a couple of places. The first was a Hetalia fanfic on Wattpad, then there was this one called Another Second Chance (it was a Johnlock fanfiction) and as soon as I find the actual URL's to these fanfictions I'll post them.
> 
> I was originally thinking of having Bilbo be blessed by Valor with a second chance but never meet Mahal or Yavanna or anything like that, but then I read How To Be Brave by ManicThrifts and fell in love with the idea of Yavanna giving Bilbo another chance. Unfortunately, HTBB isn't' a finished fic and I had an idea of Bilbo having a more personal connection with Yavanna. I also read Epic by bubbysbub and... yeah. ANYWAYS, all of those put together is where I came up with this idea from. Just saying. ENJOY!! XD

\----- Bilbo Baggins was dying. It was not of a wound of any kind, nor of sickness. He was dying of age, in his sleep. As he lay in one of the many, generally comfortable beds in Rivendell, with his dearest nephew at the bed to his side, he could feel his last breath leaving him. As his mind faded into the darkness, he looked over his life.

He had been through pain, suffering, near-death, emotional trauma, and elongated life. He had watched the man he loved die, and he had cried enough tears to last a lifetime. And now, 62 years later, he was dying. He had left Erebor all those years ago after the death of Fili, Kili and Thorin, but his heart had forever remained in the lonely mountain, along with his One.

So as he lay there on his bed, listening to the sound of Frodo sleeping, it occured to Bilbo that the trip to the Grey Havens that was to take place the next day wasn't meant for him. He was dying, after all.

Bilbo Baggins had had enough pain for a lifetime. As he took his last chance to, he thought to himself: 'If only I could have one more chance.'

And then he was gone. His old, hurt, and tearstained heart had given out.

But his story did not end there. -----

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing he noticed was the pain. Here was none of it. His body no longer ached from old age and elongated life. Instead he felt a strength in his bones like he had never felt before; an energy he had forgotten was once part of his whole.

At first he thought he had passed; moved on the next world perhaps, but the distant voice he heard told him otherwise.

As he rose from the bed with a skip in his step, he made his way to the door and stopped in front of a small mirror to marvel at the reflection in it. In the mirror he saw a young hobbit from more than 60 years ago, with curly golden locks bouncing around his head and deep brown eyes; the wrinkles and scars and sags that old age and heartbreak had brought now foreign to him.

As he began to explore the house he had found himself in, he heard music coming from outside. A melody quite unknown, and yet he was certain he had heard it before. From where, he was not sure. He looked around, searching for the origin of the tune, but instead found himself in a small kitchen with hot soup and bread and salad set on a humble eating table for three. A door against the end of the room was unlocked, while the window above the stove was open. As Bilbo looked through the window, he saw a tall tree in the middle of a field, with two people sitting by it, and a small child standing and singing.

Intrigued by the family and the melody, he left the small house and approached the three, and as he did, one of the two stood and led the child towards him while the second remained seated by the tree. When they came closer, he began to distinguish the two. The child, with long dark hair and eyes the color of the wind, wore a white dress with a blue velvet sash around her waist and a bow in her hair. She held her mothers hand and played purely in the grass around her mother as she walked. The woman was beautiful, of that Bilbo was certain right away. Her hair was brown like the bark of the tall tree behind her, and her eyes were a leafy green like the grab she wore, her dress was a long, elegant thing, and it was adorned with deep silver stones. Her hair was braided to her side with many colorful leaves and acorns weaved into it, and above her pointed ears she wore a crown of flowers, acorns, and leaves from the tree behind her. In a single smaller braid, she wore a silver bead.

The woman looked elvish, but Bilbo knew who she was. She called to him, to approach her.

"You are awake." She said in a voice of sweetness and beauty,  
"Am I dead?" Bilbo asked, fearing the answer.  
"No. You are not. I have heard your wish and decided to grant it. Sauron has been defeated, by you very own nephew. He is gone, in all times and variations. If you are given another chance at life, he will not need to be defeated again."  
"Is that really how time works?" Bilbo asked her.  
"Time, my dearest hobbit, is not as permanent a thing as you imagine it to be. Use your knowledge of the events that will take place, and lead your _dwarves_ to victory and safety. My husband should very much wish to have his dwarves not killed again, hmm?" She said, tilting her head and smiling down at him.  
"So then, you really are her then." Bilbo stammered, hoping he wasn't mistaken. "You-You're-"  
"I am Yavanna, yes. And now, dearest hobbit, as much as I would like you to stay, I fear it is time for your journey to begin... again." She said sweetly, and serene laughter escaping her lips. "You will awaken 7 days time before the grey wizard appears. Hurry along then. Back to bed with you. You have little time to prepare for your journey and many mouths to feed before it begins." She said, and she began pushing him back towards the house, through the door and back into the bedroom. As she motioned him towards the bed he had awoken from, he struggled to stay upright.  
"I will send my daughter to watch over you, and the grey wizard shall be notified of your condition. Bilbo, the line of Durin cannot fall. The dwarves of Middle Earth cannot hail to a king that is dead. That is your task. Keep them alive and well. Keep them safe." She said, forcibly laying him onto the bed and tucking the comforters over his body.  
"Is that the only reason you are giving me another chance?" Bilbo asked quickly, before she could send him back, for he knew he would likely never see her again. Sighing contentedly, Yavanna smiled dearly, lowering her eyes to the hobbit's face.  
"All things that grow are of my creation. The trees are mine, the flowers are mine, the birds and the bugs and the sky and the grass are all mine. All of nature, the wind, the bees, the groves, the gardens, they are mine. The dwarves, they are my husband's; they were made to be like him in many ways. He loves his dwarves. The hobbits are mine; they were fashioned after myself. As I do, they adore the simple things in life, like nature and good, homemade food. Like myself, hobbits have no need for shiny things and gemstones and piles of silver and gold the way my husband and his dwarves do. I love and adore my cute little hobbits, just as my husband does his dwarves. And you, Bilbo Baggins, have found your sweet self in my favour." She said, leaning his head back onto the pillow.  
"Then, why-" He began, but she cut him off. Yavanna leaned down and placed a single kiss on Bilbo's forehead, pushing his curls out of the way of his face.  
"Death is not your fate today, dearest hobbit." She whispered, watching as he closed his eyes tiredly and fell back into a deep sleep,

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to see a familiar setting. He knew those walls, this ceiling, that smell. He recognized the feel of the air and the color of the breeze leaking through the open window.

He was young again. He was in Bag-End.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic!!!!!!!!!! (on this site)
> 
> All comments, suggestions and telling me off if i do something wrong are welcome and embraced!!!
> 
> A WILD DISCLAIMER HAS APPEARED!
> 
> As much as I would love to, I unfortunately do not own the Hobbit or anything related to The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings. I just kidnapp characters and temporarily enslave them, forcing them to do my bidding by using the poetic form of creative writing that is Fanfiction.


	2. Preparations And Mental Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo has an after-life crisis and prepares for Gandalf's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't aware people would actually like my writing, so now I'm writing another chapter today. Though TBH i'm REALLY glad that you guys DO like my story. Anyways, ENJOY!!! XD

**LAST TIME:**

_He awoke to see a familiar setting. He knew those walls, this ceiling, that smell. He recognized the feel of the feel of the air and the color of the breeze leaking through the open window._

_He was young again. He was in Bag-End._

_He was home._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 2: Preparations And Mental Breakdowns

He rose from the comfort of a bed in a way he hadn't done in years and breathed in the fresh air, a smile gracing his lips as he let the long unfamiliar feeling of youth run through his body. He looked through the window of his bedroom and smiled. The view of many young hobbits scampering around had not been seen by his previously old eyes for a more than a decade. 'This scenery is certainly something i'm going to enjoy again.' Bilbo thought to himself as he went to his wardrobe and brought out a shirt and trousers to change into. He changed his clothes and made his way into his kitchen, taking a deep breath in through his nose and smelling the fresh air as he opened the window. It occurred to him that he might have missed Bag-End a lot more than he first realized, but he was fine with that. Not only was he going to REALLY enjoy the next 6 days before Gandalf's arrival, but he was going to _properly_ prepare for his journey (which he had neither the time, nor the knowledge to do last time).

However, as Bilbo put water for his tea to boil, a thought he hadn't really taken notice of until then made it's way to the more aware regions of his mind.

What if he couldn't stop Fili, Kili, and Thorin from being killed?

And, by Yavanna's logic, he WAS supposed to be able to save them. And yet... how? Bilbo hadn't considered this. Bilbo sat down heavily in his chair as he pondered over his new-found worries. He didn't really think over the possibility that not only would there likely be **grave consequences** should he _fail_ , but he might not even be ABLE to save any of them. Yavanna herself had told Bilbo that his goal was to keep the line of Durin _safe_ and _alive_ , but was a small, ordinary hobbit like himself capable of such a thing? He doubted it. "And another thing is that I don't even know if i'll be able to handle the pain of seeing them all again." Bilbo said to himself. "After the death of Thorin and the boys, I couldn't handle staying in Erebor. I left almost immediately after the Battle of the Five Armies had ended. Over the years, many of the members of the company came to visit me in Bag-End, but we all slowly began to drift away. The company all began to settle down, and some of them I didn't ever see and only ever received letters from. All of them knew how much I had been hurt by the deaths of those 3, so old tales and stories I would hear about from them never included anyone from the line of Durin. The last of the company who ever came to visit me was Balin and Ori, and they had been on their way to Moria when they decided to take a detour and visit me one last time, and that had been when I was in my late eighties. Letters came from everyone, but after a while, there was no point in writing back. Frodo was one of the only people I ever spoke to besides Hamfast and his boy (when they came around), and I never really went out because there wasn't any need to. My life had become dull and boring, and had collapsed in over the former glory of the adventure i had experienced over 60 years ago."

Bilbo stopped and looked down at himself. He had begun to sweat heavily and he (somewhere along the way of his freak-out?) had begun to pace through his rooms, constantly passing in front of his front door. His hands were drenched and clammy from sweat and he was biting his fingernails the way he did when he was a boy. Having a mid-life crisis about the life he lived prior to this one (which had actually turned out to be the same life up until this point, and would only begin to be different from here on out) was not going to help him in any way whatsoever. 'I need to calm down and breath properly.' He told himself and leaned his hands on the table in front of him. 'There, that's much better!' He told himself, trying to cheer himself up and not give himself a heart attack. He stood up a bit too quickly and felt dizziness envelope his head. "Nope." He said as his eyes rolled back and he promptly passed out onto his kitchen table.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next two days, Bilbo had not only managed to convince himself that the whole reason he had been given this second chance was that Yavanna knew what he was capable of, believed in him, and was already aware of the outcome of her actions, but also that he needed to be more prepared for his journey than he originally was.

Which is why today, on this lovely Monday afternoon, Bilbo had headed down to the marketplace to prepare for his trip. He had already bought a small set of daggers (and a belt to carry a lot of his supplies in), a vial of allergy antidotes, a few vials of poison he could lace his daggers with (which would be mighty useful for killing trolls), an extra cloak, and a few other medical necessities that he remembered Oin didn't have with him the first time around. It was while Bilbo was walking down the road that a short, plump woman dressed in red who was selling jewelry caught his eye. Or rather, it wasn't the woman that caught his eye, but the jewelry she was selling. The gold that shined against the sunlight reminded Bilbo immensely of the pain the One Ring had brought to both him and his nephew. He approached the woman and admired the gold necklace sets she was selling.

"Can I get you something, sir? Perhaps a nice set of earrings, or maybe a bracelet?" The woman asked, her dimples brightening as she smiled.  
"No thank you, but do you have any rings? In fact, just a plain gold band?" Bilbo asked, looking at the diamond-decked rings she did have with disappointment.  
"I do, actually!" The woman replied and pulled open a small box for smaller pieces. "Does this one suit you?" She asked him, motioning him to take a look at the ring she was showing him. And Bilbo had to admit, the resemblance the simple gold band had to the One Ring was uncanny, but he had held the One Ring in his hand many times (and put it on more than once), and this ring he held now was no more than a simple ring as plain as it looked. Bilbo smiled to lady and began to discuss the price of it with her, and soon left the stall with the ring in hand. As he approached other stalls, he also bought a generally cheap silver chain and laced the ring onto it and wore it around his neck. There was no spell this ring had put him under, no evil or malice this ring around his neck held. Instead, he had bought it as a simple but constant reminder that he was not _EVER_ going to allow such a horror to take over his life again, nor was he going to watch it ruin his nephew life as well. It had broken Frodo's spirit, the One Ring, and Bilbo had watched it happen. And he couldn't stop it. The One Ring had crushed and destroyed Frodo's life, but now he would never have to go through such a pain again.

Bilbo finished his shopping and bought a TON of food in preparation for the bakers dozen of dwarrows(and wizard) he would have to feed in the next couple of days, and a little bit extra to make food packages for the trip, as he knew they would start to run out as they approached Mirkwood Forest. After Bilbo discussed with the vendors that he needed the food and ingredients delivered to his house the next morning, he carried the bags of supplies he wasn't having delivered to his house and walked home back to Bag-End. Here, he carefully put away all his new things and prepared himself for bed. As he closed the open windows and watched the sun set from his kitchen window, Bilbo sighed and smiled, speaking softly to himself.

"I think I _am_ ready for another adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD XD XD MAHAL'S BEARD! I had SO much fun writing this chapter!!! At first I was bored, but then suddenly, BAM! Exctement snuck up me and tackled me :3 Also, it's nearly midnight and Im sugar high from candy, cake, ice ceam sammiches and chocolate pastries! I also haven't slepti n two days. It took a lot of effort to not sound insane when writing this. Would like to dedicate this chapter to autocorrect, because it's the reason this chapter doesn't sound like I was just hitting the keyboard of my laptop and hoping it would make words.
> 
> Anyways. I might write another chapter right now. Depends on whether I pass out or not.
> 
> UPDATE: After reading over this, several thighs have occurred to me,
> 
> 1: I can't type for shit on this god forsaken tablet.  
> 2: I do not know how to spell jewelry. I keep thinking it is spelled jewlrey, jewlry or jewelerey.  
> 3: My tablet apparently doesn't think much is a word and keeps autocorrecting it to Muhammad for some stupid ass reason.  
> 4: I'm sorry for the random changing of tenses, they any me more than they annoy you, believe me.  
> 5: I find it HILARIOUS how you can see in my writing how I was typing most of this chapter on a computer and then, due to my mother screaming at me, switched to my tablet. You can distinctively see where I switched to using my tablet because of the increase in grammatical errors, loss in grammar structure, and immense decrease in me giving a shit enough to check my sentences as I type. So yeah. LOL, I'M TIRED AS EFF.


	3. Remembering, Cooking, Packing, And Panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gandalf and someone else arrives at Bag-End and The Company of Thorin Oakenshield come to the door of a young hobbit all over again. This time, however, Bilbo Baggins is ready for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god. It's been 4 months.
> 
> Um....
> 
> Sorry?
> 
> :D

**LAST TIME:**

_Bilbo finished his shopping and bought a TON of food in preparation for the bakers dozen of dwarrows(and wizard) he would have to feed in the next couple of days, and a little bit extra to make food packages for the trip, as he knew they would start to run out as they approached Mirkwood Forest. After Bilbo discussed with the vendors that he needed the food and ingredients delivered to his house the next morning, he carried the bags of supplies he wasn't having delivered to his house and walked home back to Bag-End. Here, he carefully put away all his new things and prepared himself for bed. As he closed the open windows and watched the sun set from his kitchen window, Bilbo sighed and smiled, speaking softly to himself._

_"I think I am ready for another adventure."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 3:Remembering, Cooking, Packing And Panicking

As he sat outside smoking his pipe, two tall figures approached and stood before him, one cloaked in gray and another hooded in a blue and silver robe, a small gate being their only parting. The halfling looked up at the elderly man and hooded figure, biting his tongue as to not speak out what so desperately wished to.

"Good morning." Bilbo said.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" The man asked questioningly.

"...All of them at once, I suppose." Bilbo then looked at the hooded figure standing beside the elderly man and could not refrain from gasping as she pulled back her hood and showed her face. Bilbo could not deny that the resemblance the woman held to the child of Mahal and Yavanna. She looked at the hobbit and smiled. The same smile graced her lips, her pointed ears sticking out from her hair, her eyes as colorful as all of the gems and all of nature combined.

"Hello, dearest hobbit. My mother sent me to inform Gandalf the Grey of both your... condition, and of his prior life. He cannot see me, but I will return to him _some_ of the memories of his past life, as my mother promised to you I would. I take my leave now, as I fulfill my duties." She whispered quietly. The young maiden lifted her hand towards the elderly man and a white light began to shine from the center of her palm. The light touched his face, and with his eyes lightening and his smile widening, she pulled her hood over her head and escaped into the trees nearby.

The old man blinked, his face scrunching up as he closed his eyes for a moment. Bilbo couldn't help it. "Are you alright Gandalf?" He asked carefully, stepping towards the gate and opening it. Gandalf looked down at the hobbit and smiled.

"My dear hobbit..." He said placing his hand on Bilbo's head and ruffling his hair a little. Bilbo's eyes widened as he smiled grab the cloth of Gandalf's cloak and pulled it into a hug.

"Gandalf!" He cried, bursting with excitement. The old wizard only laughed loudly and hugged him back.

"Well, Bilbo Baggins? Are you going to invite me inside, or will I be _'good day-ed'_ once again?" The man asked, his dimples spreading like wildfire on his cheeks.

"Well, yes, of course, come in, come in!" Bilbo cried, pulling Gandalf in through the gate and pushing his front door open. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a long talk, Gandalf left for the morning, with a smile on his face and two promises in his heart: To be back for supper, and to not mention their previous lives or meddle with their current ones over the extent of their journey. Bilbo stood at his door, waving goodbye to his old friend until the long grey cloak and tall pointed hat had disappeared into the meadows of the shire. As soon as he had lost sight of his comrade in war, travelling, and life, he closed the door and ran to his kitchen. After all, supper wasn't going to make itself.

So he got to work! First, he wrote a will that left all of his possessions to the future son of his cousin Drogo if he did not return to the Shire within the next 2 years. After personally delivering it to the He spent the afternoon making seedcakes and apple tarts, jars and jars of raspberry jam, mince pies and mashed potatoes, cheesed eggs and salads, tons of stew and meat buns with vegetables hidden inside(Ori couldn't complain this way). He made biscuits and honey cakes, mead bread with butter, he made cookies and mix honey, nuts, dried fruits and yogurt. He set out ale and wine and beer, and as the time grew thin, he made steaming hot tea and coffee and heated goat's milk and set out chilled spirits. He roasted mutton and poached salmon and salted pork and steamed rice and sauted noodles. As the hour was nearly upon him, he set out the right amount of chairs and put away anything particularly expensive in a cupboard at the back of his hobbit hole for safe keeping. Then he packed his supplies. He packed antidote vials and allergy medication and extra clothes and a warm cloak. He packed daggers and poison and proper medical supplies and plenty of extra mead and hard bread and buns and honey cakes(Beorn had taught him how to make them in his previous life).

And just he set was brewing the coffee, the doorbell rang. And then he panicked.

'Oh Yavanna. How do I react? What do I say? What did I say last time? How am I supposed to remember, it was more than half a decade ago! I don't remember what happened. I don't even remember who arrived first!' He thought to himself as he ran to get the door. He scurried down the hall and tripped over his rug, promptly face-planting into the right angled corner between the bottom of the door and the floor. Hastily, he got up, dusted off his clothes, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES.
> 
> I KNOW.
> 
> I KNOW IT SUCKS.
> 
> I KNOW IT'S BORING AF.
> 
> I'M SORRY.
> 
> No actually though, no one is more disappointed in this chapter than me. I'm writing the next one right now to make up for it.


	4. Arrivals, More Panicking, And Genuinely Understandable Worrying About Seeing Your True Love After You Saw Him Get Stabbed And Bleed To Death In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of The Company Of Thorin Oakenshield in your tiny, humbly comfortable home is unusual and hard to handle when some of them sort of feel like they remember you from your past life, but also have no idea who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, i'm writing this fanfiction in correlation to the movie directed by Peter Jackson instead of the novel solely because there is no control-f in a book, and I don't feel like re-reading the book. I may, however switch back and forth between between the adaption and the book depending on the situation.

**LAST TIME:**

_And just he set was brewing the coffee, the doorbell rang. And then he panicked._

_'Oh Yavanna. How do I react? What do I say? What did I say last time? How am I supposed to remember, it was more than half a decade ago! I don't remember what happened. I don't even remember who arrived first!' He thought to himself as he ran to get the door. He scurried down the hall and tripped over his rug, promptly face-planting into the right angled corner between the bottom of the door and the floor. Hastily, he got up, dusted off his clothes, and opened the door._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 4: Arrivals, More Panicking, And Genuinely Understandable Worrying About Seeing Your True Love After You Saw Him Get Stabbed And Bleed To Death In Your Arms

"Dwalin." The tall, tattooed man said gruffly. "At your service." Dwalin bowed slightly and eyed Bilbo with a slightly skeptical look with a hint of something Bilbo couldn't really read.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo replied, smiling and mirroring Dwalin's bow.

"Oi, lad, do we know each other?" Dwalin asked, his thick accent entering Bilbo's ears, to his enjoyment. Bilbo looked at Dwalin shockingly.

"No, not to my knowledge." Bilbo managed to spew out without tripping over his own words. Before he said something else stupid, he took Dwalin's weapons and coat from him(quite forcibly, I might add) and brought him to his largest dining room, which was filled to the brim with enough food for 13 dwarves and a wizard to eat and still have enough left for a hobbit to nibble on. "Supper's in here. Dig in!" He said cheerily.

Dwalin took one look at the immense amount of food laid up on the table and his jaw dropped, pleasing Bilbo immensely. "Mahal's beard..." His voice trailed off and he entered the room looking around as the doorbell rang again. Bilbo ran to door and threw it open.

"Balin, at your service." The white haired man said, a wide grin on his face. Bilbo couldn't help but smile happily to see his old friend. He hadn't seen Balin in ages, and even though the man didn't remember him, he was certainly glad to see him again.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He said, remember his manners. He led Balin in and showed him to the dining room. "Supper's this way. Help yourself and enjoy!" He called as Balin stared at the food like it had grown wings and started flying.

"How on earth did the lad manage to make so much, Dwalin?" Balin asked his brother in awe as the doorbell rang. Twice. Bilbo knew exactly who was at the door this time around. As always, he threw the door open and smiled.

Bilbo groaned lightly before they said anything, a pain stronger than a thousand orcs beating at his heart. The torture of watching the boys bleed out and be buried was too much for Bilbo, and it was a wonder he didn't burst into tears right there, but the sadness was visible on his face. "Fili." The blond boy said, frowning.

"And Kili." said the other.

"At your service." They said together.

"You must be Mister Boggins. Good to meet you." Fili said casually as he walked in quickly, eager to get to the food. Kili, however lingered a little, looking around the front area of the house even after his brother had disappeared into the mess of food in Bilbo's dining room.

"Have we met somewhere before, Mister Boggins?" Kili asked cautiously, eyeing Bilbo in confused way.

"Not... not to my knowledge..." Bilbo said as he lead Kili into the dining room. "And my name is Bilbo _Baggins_. " He called after him.

This was beginning to worry Bilbo. This was the second time someone had felt like they knew him from before, and only four people had arrived so far. There were already so many differences, and the journey had not yet even begun.

And this worry of his plagued him for much of the night. The other dwarves did not arrive in a pile on Bilbo's floor with Gandalf as they had previously. This time they arrived separately. When Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur arrived, Bombur thought he had seen Bilbo before, while Bifur kept hugging Bilbo and being very friendly, consistently repeating over and over again things like what translated to 'It's been so long since i've seen you.' and 'I haven't seen you in ages, friend!' and even 'It's been a terribly long time since we journeyed last, hasn't it?'. This was not Bilbo's only worry either. When Oin and Gloin arrived, Bilbo was relieved that neither of them seemed to know who he was or think they had seen him before. When Dori, Nori, and Ori arrived, Ori also asked if he had met Bilbo before. It probably didn't help that Gandalf arrived alone and insisted that they didn't speak about whatever was troubling Bilbo until they were alone.

Still, Bilbo did his best and tried to enjoy himself. He tried to join the party and laugh and sing and eat, but he couldn't. After all, if this lifetime, he didn't know any of these dwarves. They had only just met, and it would uncouth and unwise to suddenly act incredibly comfortable with them. It was only until supper was over and every wizard, hobbit, and dwarf were fed, save one. One dwarf, after all, had not yet arrived.

Bilbo had been dreading this moment. He did not want to face his One his heart filled with worry and uncertainty. Yavanna's sake, his One probably would be one of the dwarves who _didn't_ remember anything about him. But Bilbo was still afraid of seeing him. He hadn't stayed for his funeral in his previous life. He couldn't bear to watch his One be buried with that dreadful gemstone that had caused so much trouble. He hated everything that had happened, he had cried enough tears to fill a lake, and most of all, he had blamed himself for his One's death. The loneliness had taken it's toll on Bilbo, and now, after all these years, he would get to see him again. He should have been happy, but happiness was a luxury Bilbo Baggins couldn't afford. Not when it came to Thorin Oakenshield, as least.

So when there came three firm, loud knocks on his front door, after all but one dwarf had been accounted for, he didn't know if he could do it.

But he had to.

Gandalf knew how painful this was going to be for Bilbo, but he also genuinely didn't know if the hobbit wanted to face this alone or not. So instead, after hearing those three knocks, he rushed to Bilbo's side, squeezed the hobbit's shoulder warmly, and smiled. And waited for Bilbo's response. When he didn't receive one, he knew he had to respect his earlier promise: _'Not to meddle'_. So he didn't. Instead he took the rest of the dwarves into the sitting room and lit candle and brought in light and started chatting with them about their travels, distracting them so that Bilbo could deal with this himself.

Bilbo knew what he had to do. He needed to act just like he did last time. He also knew that if Thorin **did** recognize him, he and Gandalf could use that to the Company's advantage during the journey. All he had to do was act like he did last time."

63 years ago.

When he _didn't_ know Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo gripped the handle of the door tightly and pulled it open, his heart racing with fear and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY.
> 
> I KNOW IT'S A CLIFFHANGER AND I WANTED TO KEEP GOING, BUT IT WAS JUST THE PERFECT CLIFFHANGER MOMENT.
> 
> Forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....
> 
> Also, tired AF  
> Liked writing this chappie tho. T'was fun.


	5. A Partially Bemused, Thoroughly Confused Thorin Oakenshield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Thorin Oakenshield is not what Bilbo Baggins expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima be perfectly honest. I don't actually have anything planned for this chapter. I'm kinda just hoping that something will come to me between now (9:00 PM, 23/09/2015) and whenever I post this.
> 
> I should've made note of any idea I had previously.
> 
> Well fuck.
> 
> #improvised #fuckmeuptheass

**LAST TIME:**

_Gandalf knew how painful this was going to be for Bilbo, but he also genuinely didn't know if the hobbit wanted to face this alone or not. So instead, after hearing those three knocks, he rushed to Bilbo's side, squeezed the hobbit's shoulder warmly, and smiled. And waited for Bilbo's response. When he didn't receive one, he knew he had to respect his earlier promise: _'Not to meddle'_. So he didn't. Instead he took the rest of the dwarves into the sitting room and lit candle and brought in light and started chatting with them about their travels, distracting them so that Bilbo could deal with this himself._

_63 years ago._

_When he _didn't_ know Thorin Oakenshield._

_Bilbo gripped the handle of the door tightly and pulled it open, his heart racing with fear and excitement._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Chapter 5: A Partially Bemused, Thoroughly Confused Thorin Oakenshield

The door flew open casually and a slightly hazy, cautious little hobbit with golden curls and a worried face opened his clenched eyes. His gaze dragged up from the big boots to the dark armor, to the sword and shield, and then to the weary, bearded face of his previous life's lover. The glint in the dwarf's eyes were unnaturally soft and they stood wordless, staring into the deep oblivion of each-others eyes. They stood for Yavanna knows how long, looking over one another and appreciating the view of what once was but has been forgotten, one knowingly, and one unknowingly. Or at least, that was the conclusion Bilbo came up with it. Cowardly, Bilbo stiffened his back uncomfortably and politely bowed the way he had with everyone else. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He said quietly, his voice succumbing to a mere whisper.

"...Thorin Oakenshield, at your own." He said, curiosity gleaming fluidly in his mindlessly blank plateau he called a facial expression. Bilbo sighed heavily, knowing that he did not react the way he should have when greeting the king. 'Great, just bloody great.' He thought to himself. 'Now he must think i'm some kind of freak.' He shook his head grumpily, annoyed with himself and proceeded to escort a mildly unethical Thorin Oakenshield to the dining room.

"There's plenty of food left, so feel free to dig in and help yourself. I can warm anything you'd like that may have gotten cold. Everyone else is already in the sitting room, but take your time eating." Bilbo showed the older dwarf to a comfortable seat, and after he briefly thanked the hobbit, he brought him a platoon of trays piled with cutlery, plates, bowls, and the sort. Thorin Oakenshield nodded his head stoically and dug in to his food in a noticeably more refined manner than the rest of the dwarves did. He practically devoured the soft mince pies before him and went on to pleasure himself thoroughly, eating seedcakes and meat buns, bowls of stew and pints of brewed ale, salted pork, honey cakes, and not to mention the apple tarts that Bilbo had made knowing he was fond of them. Though as he ate, Bilbo could (understandably) not help but feel a bit awkward, standing there watching him. So as he stepped backwards, bidding Thorin to enjoy his meal and turned around, Thorin all but pounced on the hobbit, grabbing his by the forearm and turning him back to face the older dwarf.

"Wait." Thorin said in a voice that could easily be mistaken for anger, but was easily distinguishable as confusion and partial interested amusement. "I feel like I have seen you elsewhere. Tell me, have we met before." Thorin asked demandingly. Actually, it was more of a demand than a question or a request, really. Bilbo looked up at Thorin uncomfortably and sighed. He wasn't sure whether in this kind of situation he should tell the truth or not. And even if he did tell the truth, how much of should he tell? All of it might be too much. Imagine telling someone who only feels like they've seen you somewhere before that the life they are living now is one they already lived 63 years ago, that him and nephews _died_ , and that he, _a hobbit_ , was his One. The king would probably either pass out, or behead the hobbit for saying something like that! Maybe both.

"Well..." Bilbo said, trying not to make eye contact as Gandalf burst through the door looking for his pipe. The look Gandalf gave the two was both knowing and suspicious as he very _not_ subtly slinked backwards and left the room, escaping from the tense atmosphere and hoping that Bilbo could manage without him. Thorin kept his eyes to the door where Gandalf was mere seconds ago, raising his eyebrows sarcastically at the air before sighing heavily and letting go on Bilbo's forearm. Taking this as his chance, Bilbo casually said "I'm not sure if we've met before, but if we have, i'm sure it will come to me." and proceeding to escort the now appetite-ridden dwarf to the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, shitty, and not a single ounce of pride in it. Excuse me while I abuse myself for my poor work.
> 
> I kinda just threw something together since I know it's been a while.
> 
> I've been trying to write some stuff on my tumblr and my other fanfic accounts on other sites, and it's such a pain. I keep ruining everything I write by accidentally including a mix of my own kinks and fetishes into my fics, and its fucking with the non canon/canon-ness of whatever im writing, if that makes any sense. though it probably doesnt.
> 
> for my next chapter i might just delete this one and re-write it, so dont be confused/be prepared for that to possibly happen. if i dont delete this chapter, ill definitely re-write it this weekend. i need have a nice, long weekend of re-writing/editing all my shit, and sleeping. because i never, ever do either of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!!!!!!!!!! (on this site)
> 
> All comments, suggestions and telling me off if i do something wrong are welcome and embraced!!!
> 
> A WILD DISCLAIMER HAS APPEARED!
> 
> As much as I would love to, I unfortunately do not own the Hobbit or anything related to The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings. I just kidnapp characters and temporarily enslave them, forcing them to do my bidding by using the poetic form of creative writing that is Fanfiction.


End file.
